1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector block having a plurality of integrally molded female connectors and one or more integrally molded male connector.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Connector blocks are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as to house and support bus systems. Connector blocks typically require a plurality of female connectors and one or more male connectors. Conventional connector blocks are often constructed from a molded housing having female connector components, such as receptacles and/or threaded bushings, inserted into the housing after the housing is molded. These connector blocks require several assembly steps to: (1) mold the housing; (2) assemble the female connector components; and/or (3) insert the assembled female connector components into the housing. In addition, conventional connector blocks sometimes require additional steps to assemble and insert male connectors into the housing.
Multiple assembly steps add cost and complexity to the manufacturing process. Additionally, such manufacturing process results in a connector block having many connection interfaces that are each susceptible to contamination from water, dirt and other contaminants. Previous methods for assembly of connector blocks require knurled, barbed or textured female and/or male connectors that are press-fit or sonic welded into receiving apertures in the housing. Alternatively, a two-piece housing is fitted around the female and/or male connectors. This alternative may require potting the housing using epoxies or other costly and messy assembly methods and materials.
There is therefore an apparent need for a low cost connector block formed in a unitary molded assembly.
It is one object of this invention to provide a connector block comprising a minimum number of components.
It is another object of this invention to provide a unitary connector block having molded-in components to reduce assembly time and assembly cost.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a connector block having a low profile created by female connectors that are flush with a face surface of the connector block.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a connector block having integrally molded connectors that are impervious to contamination.
A connector block for connecting a plurality of electrical connectors is formed with a molded housing used to support internal electronics and related connectors. The housing is molded to form a face and a plurality of sides that define a cavity.
A plurality of female connectors are integrally molded within the housing. Preferably, the female connectors are generally flush with respect to the face of the housing. The female connectors preferably extend between the face and the cavity of the housing. The female connectors preferably each comprise a well molded into the face of the housing and a receptacle extending from a bottom of the well. The receptacle may include one or more channels extending from a top of the receptacle to the cavity. A connector pin may additionally be press-fit or insert molded within the channel.
Female connectors also include an integrally formed threaded bushing. The threaded bushing is positioned within each well of each female connector and is either insert molded or molded. from the same material as housing.
The connector block also preferably includes at least one male connector that is likewise integrally molded within the housing. Each male connector preferably includes a plurality of pins that are insert molded within the male connector and an externally threaded bushing integrally formed around the male connector.